Bugly (Earth-7045)
Bugly functions only to control and dominate others. As a strategist, he relishes giving orders and commanding his fellow Decepticons to carry out his bidding. He is also one of the few known modern practitioners of Circuit-Su, which teaches martial artists of the Allspark that connects all energy in Transformer sparks, and how to tap into that energy. Bugly believes in the conservation of energy principle — by drawing greater amounts of power from his spark through discipline, he thinks that this is limiting the amount of energy available for all other Cybertronians. This is the ultimate form of domination for Bugly, and he works tirelessly to cultivate his mental abilities at the expense of others. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Jet alt. mode'' *****''Wings'' ******''Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Flyer' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Master Martial Artist' *'Espionage' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. *'Pretender Shell': As a Pretender, Iguanus takes on the appearance of an armored fly monster. **'Sharp Mandibles' **'Sharp Claws' Transportation *Jet alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Arm-mounted photon rifles': can be used in jet mode. They also have blades facing downward that can be used as stabbing weapons. *'Jet mode missiles' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Monoplex (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Grey Skin Category:Purple Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Mayhem Attack Squad members (Earth-7045) Category:Pretenders (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Piloting Category:Expert Combatant Category:Martial Artists Category:Espionage Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Mass Alteration Category:Size Alteration Category:Animal Traits Category:Insect Traits Category:Claws Category:Sharp Claws Category:Black Skin Category:Green Skin Category:Blue Skin Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Armor Users Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters